Talk:Distracting Strike
Melee interrupting is getting better... PvEreanor 10:37, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :This is crap. 15s recharge and the target has to have a condition that warriors can't cause? No thanks. 11:18, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Pretty much is crap with the req of Cracked armor, sry but i would never use this skill. Agonizing Chop Disrupting Chop --Lann 15:11, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :There's gotta be a cracked armor inflicting skill added for Warriors. Keep in mind that the very few skills we've seen so far probably aren't the only EotN skills being added.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 16:18, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::I just made myself sad.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 16:19, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Hey, Shell Shock's only 5 energy. - Vermain 12:05, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Or just use a PVE skill in the campaign.80.5.218.160 08:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) interupt for paras and dervs maybe? or any caster? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:16, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Indirectly buffed in the Agonizing Chop nerf-same 1/2 second cast, but more utility than Protector's Strike. Also, your blindbot can carry Shell Shock to help with spiking, so the disable effect could occur with some coordination. 69.40.249.50 23:56, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Permission to remove bullets 3-4? They refer to a build whose utility is highly dubious. --War Pig5 21:16, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :is that a joke? worse than distracting blow? - Fred The Second 21:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Those are some pretty subjective and generally awful notes. I would recommend removing all of them. 23:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::The skill icon looks like a scythe IMO, not a two-handed sword. Plus (unlike most melee interrupts) this actually hits up to 3 targets while using a scythe. Unsure if it INTERRUPTS 3 targets, but hey, it hits 3. it cause dmg...distracting blow dont...so its the better option for hammer wars. 18:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Nerf I'm going to go and slash my wrists now, no more good interrupts for hammer warriors... 02:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :/agree /slitwrist Way to fail again ANet -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 08:37, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe people will go back to using prot strike now. I feel old for remembering when that was popular. (T/ ) 10:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Prot Strike never was really uncommon. In fact, it was immensly popular in the first few weeks of the WE hype. Now it's still often used on Hammers for quick damage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:53, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I know that it's still used (and in fact listed on all sorts of WE builds), but for hammer chains people mostly replaced it with Distracting Strike, as far as I could tell. Maybe out of novelty or something. It used to be *the* skill to take with hammers, though; it was a staple in the same way Bull's is. (T/ ) 13:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Meh, I always preferred Prot Strike over Distr Strike due to the recharge (unless playing Flourish spammer, which is hilarious). It was quite amazing to use this on a Scythe (Furious Tree Assault, Magehunter's, Prot Strike, Distr Strike with a Scyhte forking hurts, and is quick ;o ) though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC)